Why You Shouldn't Fall in Love With a Player
by ryannoels18
Summary: Quinn, Santana, and Puck are all betting on bedding the new girl. But what they don't know is that this girl is not your average Ohioan ready to spread her legs. They might actually have to work for this, and maybe even fall in love on the way. G!p
1. Chapter 1

**How Not to Fall In Love with a Player**

**Chapter 1**

Lima, Ohio. It's a small town. If you asked the resident of Lima they would tell you it was a little too small. Hardly anything big ever happened here. It was a town where everybody knew everybody, and your business was everybody's business. She couldn't walk down the street without hearing the old ladies whispering about what new scandal was going on, and who was involved. The local celebrities in this town were whoever had been caught in the nastiest scandal. Even if you didn't want to get involve in the local gossip you didn't have a choice. No matter where you went in Lima or where you live you were bound to here something.

No one needed to by the Lima Newsweek because whatever was going on in this town all you had to was go to the grocery store or even to your neighbor and your were going hear everything. People in this small little forgotten town loved to talk. And you can bet that the day that little Santana Lopez was born in Lima General Hospital that the talk was at an all time high.

The Lopez's were an odd addition in Lima. Most people in this town were natives. Born and breed here, but no the Lopez's actually moved here. Everyone was surprised to see two moving trucks pull up early in the morning. They were even more shocked to see a Hispanic couple pull up out of their car. Of course Lima had a diverse population what city in America didn't? But this couple was pulling up in one of the wealthiest neighborhoods in Lima, and not only that they had pulled up in one of the most expensive houses also.

Talk was buzzing about the couple moving across from the well known Fabray's. Everyone wanted to know who they were? Where they came from? And what the hell they were doing in Lima, Ohio? It wasn't until two weeks later when Judy Fabray decided to greet her neighbors that people started to get information on the two.

Carlos and Maria Lopez had moved from Miami to Lima when the Hispanic man got a job offer to become Chief of Pediatric surgery for Limas one and only hospital. Lucky for them Lima General also had a job opening for their Chief of Surgery position; seeing as theirs was just sent to jail on drug possession charges, and they were quick to offer Maria a job there as well. So the two said good-bye to the Miami Beach's and hello to whatever Lima had to offer.

As time went by people started to respect and like the Lopez's, and started to see them as a prominent family in Lima. It wasn't like they couldn't after all if you had a baby you were sent to see Carlos and if you had an accident you were bound to see Maria. Soon the talked died down about the couple, and everyone went on to the next scandal. Even when everyone found out Maria was pregnant there was very little talk about it.

That of course didn't change when on the night of January 12 Maria Lopez gave birth to a healthy beautiful boy no one really cared. Of course people brought gifts and gave there congrats in order to stay in good with their local doctors, but in reality they didn't care. But all that changed when they had the little boys six month check up they found him to actually be an her, due to her blood work.

It was quite the surprise to the prominent Hispanic couple. Neither of them had a history of genetic disorders, but for some reason this happened. Being people of faith they believed that their daughter was born like this for a reason so they accepted it, and even embraced it.

But not everyone in town felt that way. Seeing as Lima, Ohio was so small it wasn't long until the news spread out about the Lopez kid. In fact it was only two hours before a nurse blabbed to the other nurse setting off a chain of gossip. By morning the next day everyone had heard or were about to hear about how Lima had its first hermapadite.

Pretty soon people started to avoid the couple and even the 'kid' that was born with an part that didn't belong to her. Parents went about telling their kids not to hang out with the girl, and some even went as far as to withdraw them from the daycare or school she was in. But that didn't stop the Lopez's from loving their little girl. She was special and they didn't care what anybody said she was theirs. Like a perfect mix of both of them.

Santana Maria Lopez was the town freak. She was the girl that everyone whispered about, and sneered at. But she was also the one that learned to flick people off whenever they did that. She was the little girl that beat up Puck in the kindergarten because he called her a freak of nature. She was the girl in first grade that kicked Karfosky in the balls for pulling on Quinn Fabray's hair. She was a bad ass from the day she was born, and Lima, Ohio slowly learned that.

By the time Santana was in middle school she had quite the popularity. Even though everyone knew her secret it seemed like the parents cared more then their kids actually did. Quinn was even proud to call Santana her best friend, and kick anyone asses who even dared to speak ill about the Latina.

And that popularity rose when at Gina Johnson house she played seven minutes in heaven with freshman Tasha Henderson. Needless to say that after an heavy petting session that word spread pretty quickly about what the Latina was packing.

And that's how Santana Lopez the freak became Santana Lopez the player. She bedded many of Lima, Ohio's teens and even some of the older ladies around town. Her dark voice, beautiful face, quick wit, and her never ending charm made her a favorite topic in the local gossip circle.

Of course when you spoke of Santana as a player you couldn't help but bring up the other player as well. Quinn Fabray also had an nice reputation for being able to charm the ladies. The two made their day bedding women. They had some many notches in their headboard that they gave a new meaning for the word players. They practically invented them game then played it.

They worked the game so well that Santana could often be seen with some girls tongue down her throat, and you could often find Quinn in the same situation as well. Of course that didn't mean everyone in Lima was having sex and had sex with the two.

They weren't like the other womanizer in town Noah Puckerman. They didn't find the soccer moms or Botox Barbie's attractive like the mowhawk boy did. Quinn and Santana preferred the abundance of high school girls and of course the local college students that they ran into at clubs and parties.

They were nickname 'Double Trouble', because of course whenever those two were around somewhere there was bound to be some trouble going down, and sometimes even a girl. They had an notorious reputation for betting to see who bed could bed the local highschool population.

That's why when word got around that a new family had moved to Lima and just so had happened to have a teenage daughter in the same grade of the two players their was already talk going on about if the two were going to bed them.

"Hey Lopez! Fabray!" Puck yelled walking up to the two girls leaning against their lockers. He smirked seeing their eyes clearly check out the local population of girls. Though people often said they competed against one each other he just saw it as a friendly competition. Each one of them wanted to one up each other, but they never did it with vicious tendencies.

"What do you want Puckerman?" Santana questioned her eyes roaming the ass of a brunette across from her.

"Well you see theirs talk going around about a new girl and I was wondering if you two would like to make a little bet" he smirked standing in front of them.

"What kind of bet are you talking about?" Quinn asked intrigued. She was always up for a challenge and if she could get something out of it then it was the best of both worlds in her opinion.

"I'm talking about a bet to see who could bed the new girl" Puck smirked immediately catching the attention of both girls. "I'm willing to put up five hundred dollars of my own money that I can and will bed the newbie" he grinned.

"Mmm" Quinn said. "So we put up five hundred dollars as well to see who can be the first person to get into this girls pants" she added.

"Well that is what he said Quinn" Santana scoffed. Her blonde best friend was so literal sometimes. "Alright I'm in, but lets say we up the wager" she grinned a devilish glint in her eye.

"What's more up than five hundred dollars?" Puck questioned.

"Well if I win not only do I get the pot, but I get the shave off that fugly mowhawk of yours" the Latina smirked causing the Jewish boys eyes to widen.

"What? There is no way I'm letting you shave my head?" he exclaimed catching the attention of others in the hall.

"What are you scared that you might lose?" Quinn questioned.

"Hell no" Puck scoffed. "I know I'm going to win" he added.

"Alright then if you're so confident in your abilities why won't you risk your mowhawk?" Santana questioned.

"Fine" Puck sighed. "If either of you guys wins then you get the money and my mowhawk" he agreed before a large smirk covering his face. "But if I win not only do I get you guy's money, but I also get your straight virginity".

"Hell no!" Quinn exclaimed. Just the thought of letting Puck touch was enough to make her sick.

"Puck unless you like dick then you probably don't want my 'straight virginity'" Santana laughed.

"Oh yeah" Puck nodded remembering that the Latina had a penis. "Fine if I win then Quinn has to sleep with me and you to…" he trailed off trying to think about something he could force the Latina to do.

"Nothing" Santana smirked. "I don't have to do anything for you" she laughed.

"Hell no!" Quinn yelled. "There is no way I'm going to have to sleep with Puckerman, but you get off scot free" she added glaring at her best friend.

"Well think about Quinn they way I see were at an advantage. Two lesbians, one with a dick, against one over grown Jew. Its more than likely that we will win weathers its me or you" Santana reasoned. "And if you Puck somehow win which I seriously doubt then not only will you get one grand, but you'll also get Quinn penis V-card" she smiled watching the two think about it.

"…Okay" Puck nodded. He was pretty sure he'll be able to bed the new girl.

"Alright" Quinn nodded. "But I swear Santana we better win or I'm going to kick your ass" she growled before walking away.

"So let the better man win" Puck smiled after the blonde turned the corner.

"Oh I will" Santana laughed. "And when I do I'll make sure not to cut any skin when I'm shaving that big head of yours" she grinned walking away.

"Oh shit" Puck mumbled wondering what he got himself into. "Shit!" he yelled hearing the bell ring.

"Oh Puckerman what a surprise seeing you in the hall…again" Sue Sylvester the Cheerios head coach. "Detention" she grimaced walking by the boy.

"Fuck" Puck mumbled taking off for his class. His coach was going to be so pissed when he would show up late for practice because he was in detention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Alright guys lets get out your books and start writing notes on chapter 2" Mr. Schuester said hearing the groans of protest from his students. He didn't understand while they were upset all they had to do was write notes.

"Oh come on Schuester it's a Friday why can't we just sit back and chill?" Puck asked leaning back in his chair.

"Well Puck it may be because just like any other day you don't do any work so I thought maybe today would be different" William shrugged sitting down at his desk. He didn't see how the kid passed when all he ever did was play around in the classroom and try to chat up the girls.

"Well if I should say so myself I think it's a good idea to work on a Friday to keep our mind fresh" his star student Rachel Berry added in.

"You also thought it was good idea to wear that sweater" Santana scoffed causing the classroom to burst out into laughter.

"Nice" Quinn smirked high fiving her best friend. Rachel Berry was the squeaky voice; know it all that happened to be the target of constant shushes. In fact the guy who owned the corner store was finally able to move out of his shitty trailer and into a less shitty apartment with all the slushy sells he was making.

"Well Santana unlike you I don't like to give out the milk before I can sell the cow" Rachel replied at a weak attempt for a comeback.

"Trust me baby you'll love every drop of milk I give you" Santana purred in the dark voice that could make any women swoon. "Besides I don't think anybody would want to buy you" she shrugged. She didn't understand why the girl loved to dress up like a retarded little miss boo-peep half the fucking time. She knew there was a nice figure underneath those horse and star sweaters. Not to mention the legs that were showcase in those pleated skirts.

"If you ask me Lopez, Berry looks hot in her outfits" Puck said with a devilish smirk surprising everyone even the brunette they were talking about.

"Well no one asked you" Santana replied rolling her eyes at the mowhawk boy. Out of all the people in this school he wanted to stand up for the pleated skirt freak.

"Well thank you Puck, but I don't need your compliment" Rachel shrugged.

"Hey all I was saying was your outfit looked good" Puck laughed. "If you ask me every girl in the school should dress like you" he added.

"Ew" some of the girls in the room said while a few just gave out looks of discuss.

"Berry makes the little catholic school girl work" Puck laughed. "So what do you say Berry? You, me, and a janitor closest? What do you say about taking a ride on the Puckasaurus? I'll bring my ruler" he smirked giving her what he thought was a charming smile.

"No!" Rachel protested as the rest of the class cracked up laughing and the jocks high five the mow-hawk Jew.

"Please Puck I bet you five bucks that Berry doesn't even masturbate let alone has sex" Santana smirked.

"Santana!" Mr. Schuester yelled looking at the smirking Latina as Rachel buried her head in her books.

"I might not be a genius Lopez, but I'm not dumb enough to take that bet" Puck laughed winking at his sometimes friend and most times competitor.

"If you ask me she could use a good fucking or two" Quinn shrugged her eyes roaming the back of the brunette. "Maybe then she wouldn't be so uptight when it comes to anything related to sex" she giggled.

"Well I'll be happy to volunteer myself" Santana laughed. "I think underneath that cotton sweater and pleated skirt is wild pussycat" she purred licking her lips.

"Excuse me Mr. Schue may I be excuse?" Rachel whispered trying to put on a brave front, but the curly blonde teacher could see she was about two seconds from crying.

"Yes you can" he nodded not surprise when the brunette hurriedly grabbed her things and ran out of the classroom.

"Aw the little catholic school girl couldn't take it" Santana smiled as the class continued to laugh. Rachel was a favorite for people to pick on mainly because she was such an easy target.

"Santana I think Principal Corcoran would like to see you" Mr. Schue announced writing the Latina up. He didn't like bullying and wasn't going to tolerate it in his class.

"I doubt it" Santana shrugged as the class laughed although they tried to quiet themselves not wanting to get sent to the principal's office as well.

"Well you have no choice" Mr. Shuester said. "Now gather up your belongings and go to the principles office" he added walking to his door and opening it.

"Fine" Santana growled pushing her chair back and standing up. She grabbed her backpack and walked to the front class high-fiving the students as she passed. This wouldn't be her first trip to the front office and it wouldn't be the last. She grabbed her hall slip and made her way to the office.

She smirked walking into the office to see her favorite secretary Ms. Taylor reading one of her romance novels. The lady was almost fifty divorced, with three kids. Frankly the gray haired blonde could use all the romance she could get.

"Ah if it isn't our favorite trouble maker" Ms. Taylor smirked. "Well seeing as its only first period I would say I'm surprise, but I know better" she laughed taking the Latina's slip. She pressed on her intercom "Shelby! Santana Lopez is here" she informed waiting for a response.

"Alright let her in" Shelby Corcoran's voice said.

"Alright Lopez you heard her" Ms. Taylor smiled. "Now when your done just sign your name off. I'm going on a smoke break" she said grabbing her bag and walking out the room. Santana laughed watching the aging women leave. She made her way to the back where Shelby's office was located. She knocked softly on the door waiting for the okay to be let in.

"Come in Santana" Shelby smiled standing in front of her desk. Santana quickly enters the door shutting it behind her.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the other side?" she questioned eying the principal.

"Lock the door" Shelby ordered. Santana turned around and locked it knowing what was going to happen next. She and Principal Corcoran had a little fling going on. It all started when she picked up the principal in a bar downtown one night. And for the past year they had been having relations behind everyone's back.

"Mmm baby I missed your touch" Shelby purred unbuttoning her dress shirt and taking it off letting the Latina greedily eye her boobs. She quickly discarded her bra when her secretary informed her of Santana's arrival. So now she just stood bare chested in a black pencil skirt and matching heels.

"I bet you did" Santana smiled feeling junior come alive. She quickly discarded her shoes and began to unbutton her jeans. "Drop that skirt" she growled. They both knew the risk of doing this in school during school hours, but neither of them could care.

"Are you going to come over her and fuck me or just stand there?" Shelby asked sitting on the desk and spreading her thighs. The Latina quickly made her way out her boxers and to the sexy brunette on the desk. She was hard as a rock and she really needed to get off.

"Mmm I miss that big dick of yours" Shelby moaned as Santana's manhood was out and stood fully erect. The Latina was bigger than any guys she had relations with, and that was a feat to be proud of.

"Shut up" Santana grow

led. "We don't have that much time" she added before taking her large dick and thrusting it deeply in the principal's hot wet pussy. Ms. Taylor usually took a ten minute break and that wasn't enough time for half the things she wanted to do to Shelby, but it was enough for a release.

"Jesus fuck you're so big" Shelby hissed trying to keep her voice down. Her office was conveniently located all the way in the back, but you never know who could spontaneously show up. "Fuck Santana" she moaned. The Latina rolled her eyes capturing the brunette lips in a heated kiss. It was purely lust and the need to get off that drove her to Shelby.

"That's right baby who has the bigger dick" Santana growled her hips thrusting relentlessly inside the brunette. The Latina had to give her credit for an experienced women Shelby was pretty tight. "Oh god" she moaned feeling Shelby contract her pussy to squeeze tighter around her dick.

"Fuck I've been waiting for this all week" Shelby cried out wrapping her leg around the Latina's waist. "Your so fucking good at this" she hissed feeling Santana large tip touch that spot though drove her wild. Out of all the people she's been with Santana was the only one that could make her cum like she does. The Latina had a magic touch to her, and knew how to use it very well.

"Baby you feel so good" she moaned her hands gripping on the brunette hips and pulling her up to meet her thrust. "God baby" she hissed as Shelby's muscles continued to contract. The main reason she continued to fuck her principal was she was so fucking good at it. None of the teenage girls or even the college ones could do the shit the middle age principal could do.

"Oh fuck I'm about to cum!" she yelled throwing her head back. Santana moaned feeling that delicious gush of liquid entrap her cock as the brunette orgasm. This was her favorite moment when it came to sex. She watched mesmerized as her wet cock disappeared in Shelby's pussy only to come out seconds later and disappear once again.

"Fuck" she hissed feeling herself about to cum. The brunette principal pushed the Latina's hips in making sure that every drop of cum that Latina had to give was inside. She moaned as she had another orgasm. It wasn't as big as the one she had seconds earlier but it was enough to make her bite her lip trying not to scream to loud.

"Fuck Shelby!" Santana hissed quickly pulling out. "Why the fuck did you do that?" she asked grabbing some tissues on the desk and cleaning herself off. She didn't know if she could get someone pregnant and she wasn't looking to find out. If she fucked a girl raw she made sure to pull out, or they were on a pill. She even made them show her their birth control pills. She was too young to become a baby daddy, and her parents would kill her if she impregnated her high school principal.

"Stop worrying Santana I'm on the pill" Shelby sighed grabbing some tissues and wiping herself off. There was nothing sexier than the feel of a guy cumming inside her and she couldn't help herself with Santana. Besides she wasn't about to risk becoming pregnant by a high school student either.

"That's not the point" Santana growled trying to control her anger. She quickly dressed making sure she didn't look like she just had sex.

"Santana if you haven't notice, but this is not exactly safe and it's kind of illegal" Shelby scoffed putting back on her thong and skirt. She walked to her desk and pulled out the bra she had discarded earlier and put it back on.

"Then why risk the chance of having a baby?" Santana questioned glaring at the brunette as she finished dressing herself. They looked pretty decent for people who just spent the last fifteen minutes having sex. Shelby walked to the windows and opened them up wanting to air out the room. If you couldn't tell they had sex by looking at them. You would definitely know it by the way the room smelled.

"Santana I just was trying to get you off that's all" Shelby purred walking up to the Latina and wrapping her hands around her neck. She was much taller than Santana and her heels just emphasize that.

"Well next time you can just give me a blow job" Santana smirked as the tanned principal laughed.

"How about you come over my house and I'll be more than happy to blow you" Shelby propositioned. A quick fuck wasn't enough to satisfy the itch she had for the Latina. No she was going to needed hours so she could take her time.

"I'll think about it" Santana shrugged grabbing her backpack. She was still pissed about earlier. She couldn't risk the chance of becoming a parent, especially to her principal. "See ya" she added unlocking the door and walking out.

"Ah Santana there you are" Ms. Taylor smiled standing next to a blonde. "Santana Lopez meet Brittany Pierce she just moved her from Ohio" she added introducing the two.

"Hello" Santana grinned. So this was the new girl everyone was talking about. She quickly checked her out not wanting to scare her away after just meeting her. It took her very little time to figure out that this Brittany girl was smoking hot. She had long beautiful legs, a nice rack, and a face to match it. Oh she couldn't wait to bed the new girl. Hell she would have done it for free if she knew the girl was this good looking, but now that she had the chance to make one thousand dollars and shave Pucks head oh she was definitely going to enjoy this bet.

"Well since you're here why don't you show Brittany around and help her make friends" Ms. Taylor suggested.

"Oh I would love to" Santana grinned a devilish glint in her eye. Not only did she just get laid, but she was also about to get a head start on this bet. Oh life was just looking good for her. "So Brittany should we start?" she asked staring into crystal blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **So I got a reply say I stole someone's work and title, but that could be far from truth. Apparently people have been getting my story mixed up with ****Brittana Fan**** "How Not" Series and this story so I decided to change my title name. Just to end the confusion and any other comments being made about either of our stories.**

**(Though I know many stories that share the same name, so I don't see how anon could say I stole the title, plot, and everything, but whatever)**

**There are no bad feelings because I and Brittana Fan actually were able to talk about it, and even share some laughs about this situation. So everything's good, and I thank everyone for your supporting comments.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"So Brittany should we start" Santana asked eying the gorgeous blonde.

"Um yeah" the blonde shyly replied. She grabbed her bag and books watching the Latina wearily.

"Alright Ms. Pierce it was nice meeting you" Ms. Taylor said. "And Santana behave" she added watching the two girls walk out the office.

"Oh I always do" Santana smirked closing the door and following behind the blonde. "So Brittany where are you from?" she asked. She could quickly tell the blonde was shy, but she had dealt with shy girls before and was confident she could bring the blonde out of her shell. She thought her best attempt to get into the girls pants was to be her friend, and then fuck her like no tomorrow.

"Um T-Texas" The blonde answered. "W-we just moved here a week ago" she explained her books pressed against her chest.

"Oh" Santana nodded not really caring about where she was from, but trying to be polite. "So let me see your schedule" she said taking the yellow sheet of paper out of the blonde's hand. She needed to see if she was going to be able to charm the girl during class or have to do it in the halls.

"Y-you don't have t-to show me to class if you d-don't want to" Brittany shrugged cursing her stutter. It only happened when she was nervous, and she couldn't help but to be nervous around the raven haired girl. Not to mention she was the new kid, in a new school, and state.

"Well we have lunch and sixth period together, but that's it" Santana informed cursing her advance schedule. It was going to be hard to try to woo the blonde when she only saw her two hours out of the day, but she was going to make it work. "But I'll show you to your next class" she smiled staring into crystal blue eyes.

"T-thank you" Brittany blushed entrapped by the Latinas brown eyes.

"Alright" Santana said breaking both of them out their trance. "You have Henderson next, and he's an asshole so we better head there" she added walking down the hall.

"T-thank you again s-Santana" Brittany smiled following the Latina down a hall.

"My pleasure" the raven-haired girl smirked. "Here you are Mr. Henderson English" she said standing in front of the door.

"Alright" Brittany nodded going to open it, but quickly being stopped by a hard tan hand. Small shivers ran through her spine when her skin came in contact with the darker girls.

"Uh yeah" Santana whispered quickly moving her hand away. She too had felt a small spark when her hand touched the blondes. "I just wanted to tell you that if you need anything else all you have to do is ask, and I'll be happy to ask" she added slowly gaining back her confidence.

"T-thank you" Brittany smiled. "I'll be sure to do that" she added. They stood for a couple of minutes just looking at each other each of their minds wondering on how someone could be so beautiful.

"Um well you better go in" Santana said wringing her hands nervously. She felt so different around the blonde, and it was starting to make her wonder if there was something wrong with her.

"T-thanks again s-Santana" the blonde smiled she opened the door and walked into the classroom. "Bye" she added with a small wave before shutting the door. Santana waved back a large smile on her face.

"Damn" Santana said shaking her head. "Oh this bet is so mine" she smirked turning around and heading to her class. She was fifteen minutes late, but she didn't care. Besides it wasn't like the she was going to get in trouble with the principal.

"Well it's a pleasure that you feel the need to grace our class with your presence Ms. Lopez" Mrs. Henderson said her chemistry teacher. Out of all her subjects in class this was her most hated one, but like her mom said theirs always a silver lining. Of course that silver lining was that Mrs. Henderson was a hot piece of ass that loved to wear short skirt and v-neck blouses. Needless to say this was her favorite class along with many others in the school.

"Give me five minutes alone with you and the pleasure will be all mine" the Latina replied giving the hot blonde a charming smile that she was knew caused girls to swoon.

"Sit down Ms. Lopez" the teacher sighed as the class laughed. The Latina had a way with women she would admit to that. But she was happily married with two kids, and there was no way in hell that she was going to risk a jail sentence to get off.

"Only for you" Santana replied walking to the back of the room and sitting down.

"You're a whore" Quinn smiled watching her best friend wink at their teacher. She out of all people knew the power that the Latina had. She was a natural flirt, and from the rumors around town she was pretty good in bed.

"And you're a slut" Santana shrugged. "Its what makes us perfect friends" she laughed her eyes resting on Mrs. Henderson ass as the blonde chemistry teacher turned around to write something on the board.

"That it does" Quinn nodded her eyes also watching the teacher's ass. She probably didn't have the same skill that the Latina had, but she was pretty close. She had her fair share of women, and wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted. That's why she knew that this bet was hers.

"Alright class. Now that everyone's here lets get started on today's lesson" Mrs. Henderson announced quieting the kids.

"Who are you?" Mr. Henderson said eyeing the blonde. He was in the middle of teaching of class and everyone knew how much he hated to be interrupted. The white balding man was known for being an asshole to everyone even the teachers.

"Um I-I'm Brittany" the blonde said passing him her yellow schedule.

"Uh fine" Mr. Henderson groaned thinking about all the paperwork he was going to have to sign and give to the blonde. Life has never given him break, and he guess it was giving up on that tradition. "Class this is Brittany Pierce" he introduced glaring at his other students.

"Hi Brittany" most of the class responded while some just ignored her and others didn't even bother to wake up.

"H-hey" the blue eyed blonde waved. She was never good with crowds, and didn't like to be the center of attention.

"Alright Pierce you can go sit with Berry" He growled pointing to a brunette in the front row. "Hurry up I have a class to teach" he hissed handing back her schedule.

Brittany quickly sat in the only seat available in the class next to a smiling brunette. "Hi" she whispered putting her backpack on the table.

"Hello Brittany" the brunette smiled. "My name is Rachel Berry, glee club" she introduced shaking the blondes hand.

"Brittany Pierce, Texan" the blonde responded. "I like your sweater" she complimented. The brown horse knit sweater reminded her of one her father had brought for her recently.

"Really you do?" Rachel gasped in shock. She had never been complimented on her clothes by anyone, but her dads. "Well I like your skirt" she added smiling fondly at the blonde. Brittany's skirt was at a proper length to her knees and she quickly admired the girls fashion taste.

"Thank you" Brittany smiled her stuttered quickly fading as she grew comfortable around the brunette.

"Well if you girls are done talking about sweaters I would like to teach" Mr. Henderson glared quickly shutting the two girls up.

"Sorry" both of them mumbled turning their attention on the lesson.

_**After Class:**_

"So how's your first day going?" Rachel asked as her and Brittany walked out the class along with the other students. Some were actually running out of Mr. Henderson's room.

"Well it's alright so far" the blonde shrugged. "Santana was pretty nice" she added as they made their way down the hall.

"Wait" Rachel said stopping both of them. "Are you talking about Santana Lopez?" she questioned.

"Yeah" Brittany nodded. "She walked me to my class" she explained.

"Listen Brittany your new here so you don't know that much and that's not your fault, but you need to stay away from Santana and Quinn" the brunette warned.

"Who's Quinn?" The blue eyed blonde asked her brow scrunched up in confusion.

"She's Santana's best friend" Rachel answered. "They been friends since they were kids, but that doesn't matter" she said.

"Rachel I don't know about you, but Santana seemed perfectly nice to me" Brittany replied.

"Oh that's how she gets you!" Rachel exclaimed shocking the blonde. She was starting to understand that the brunette had a flair for the dramatics. "Look Brittany I don't know what their plan is, but I'm positive it's not good. You're probably safe just hanging out with my friends" she shrugged.

"Oh? So she can become a Lima loser like you and the rest of the dweebs" Santana smirked standing behind the brunette scaring the brunette.

"Were not losers" Rachel protested. "Glee club is the coolest thing that ever happened to this school" she added glaring at the raven haired girl and her blonde counterpart.

"No, glee club is the lamest thing that could happen to this school along with you" Santana laughed. "Face it Berry you guys are nothing but off key losers" she shrugged winking at Brittany.

"And you and Quinn are nothing, but over sexed rude players" Rachel countered.

"Now, now Berry" Santana smiled. "We might be rude, and we might be players, but there is no such thing as being over sexed" she laughed along with Quinn.

"Damn straight!" Puck agreed passing by with a girl underneath his arm.

"Yes there is and you guys embody it" Rachel replied. "I wouldn't surprise if you became an public announcement for what STD's could do to you" she added.

"Me either" Santana shrugged. "But if I was I would have your mother to thank for it" she whispered shocking the brunette. Everyone knew that Principal Corcoran was Rachel's birth mother, and it was a sensitive subject fort the brunette.

"Shut up" Rachel growled slapping the Latina across the face shocking everyone. The halls quickly grew quiet, and everyone waited for the fiery Latina to attack back. Santana was known to not to take any bullshit, and they knew that the horse sweater girl was about to get it.

"You little bitch!" Santana growled slapping the brunette back hard enough for the aspiring singer to fall back against the lockers. "I'm about to kick your pleated little ass" she hissed standing over the cowering girl ready to reign in more damage.

"Santana!" Mr. Schuster yelled pushing through the crowd of students along with Coach Beiste who followed him seeing the whole argument. They made it just in time to stop the Latina from punching the cowering girl laid out on the floor.

"Get the fuck off me!" Santana yelled as Mr. Schuster grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up.

"Thank you Mr. Schue" Rachel sniffled. "Some people are just animals with no class what's so ever" she whispered getting off the floor.

"Oh shut up Berry you had it coming" Quinn growled rolling her eyes at the dramatic little troll. She was surprised the girl wasn't crying her eyes out.

"Let's go Rachel" Coach said grabbing on to the brunettes arm. She had seen the whole thing and knew that the dramatic girl was just as responsible as Santana this time.

"What?" Rachel yelled trying to pull away from the women's firm grip as she pulled her through the crowd. "I didn't even do anything!" she yelled.

"Well unlike Will I saw the whole thing so yes you did do something" she added pulling the girl with her as they made their way to the principal's office. She felt bad for Will because he had to deal with the fiery Latina who was cursing up a storm of Spanglish, but there was no way she was going to try to help him out.

"D-does that happen every d-day?" Brittany asked the blonde in front of her.

"No" Quinn shrugged. "I'm Quinn" she introduced sticking her hand out.

"B-Brittany" the blonde replied shaking her hand. "I-I'm new" she added immediately catching the blondes attention.

"Oh you are" Quinn said not bothering to hide her devilish smirk.

**AN:  Its short I know, but I've been busy all week. A quick notice is that I probably won't be able to get another chapter up until late next week or sometime after that because it's my senior year and I have a lot of things to do.**

**PS. Those who are reading my other story A Star in Porn I probably won't have a chapter up this weekend, but maybe the next.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**


End file.
